Tomorrow Will Do
by katsurai
Summary: Yasari is a young blood elf in training to follow in her guardian's footsteps to become a mage. However, when the opportunity arises for her to pursue something else, will she stay or will she leave in hopes of fitting in elsewhere?
1. Chapter 1

"No, no, no, no and no!"

I gave a long, exasperated sigh before just leaning back against the wall behind me- arms folded and eyes closed.

"Yasari, stop pouting."

I could hear the annoyance in his voice but I couldn't help it. He had been lecturing me on frostfire bolt for almost a week now and I just wasn't getting the hang of it. It seemed no matter how hard I tried or how much will I put behind this spell, it just refused to work. "Maybe I'm just not meant to be a mage," I mumbled as my eyes started to well with tears. I opened them quickly and tried to focus on a tree a few yards away. 'Don't cry. You don't cry. You won't.'

"Sari, look at me."

I swallowed and dropped my eyes to Kelrath. He stood next to the training dummy, hands on hips and watching me closely. His dark blonde hair hung over his shoulder in a loose ponytail over the front of his dazzling blue robes. "What?" I asked him.

He walked up to me and put a hand on my face. "You've never been a quitter and now's not the time to start," he said staring into my eyes.

"I know but..." I paused. I wasn't a quitter but never have I taken so long to learn something before. As much as I hated to admit that I wasn't good enough for something, I simply couldn't deny this. Why keep trying to pursue a dream when I can't even do a relatively simple spell? This wasn't even the more advanced magic. He didn't understand how bad I felt about this. I know it seemed silly to give up but if I couldn't get this spell down, I would never be able to master the ways of a mage.

"No. Please try it some more. I know you can do it if you keep trying. I mean...you've come this far haven't you?" He gave a small smile and slid his hand onto my shoulder. "No point in turning back now is there?"

It took every ounce of self control I had to not just break down into tears right then and there. I hated how much he expected from me. I hated how he was so determined to turn me into a mage just because he was one. I hated how he tried to take the place of my father. I hated everything. I just wanted it all to go up in flames around me right now. To just blow up. To disappear. Something.

"So, what do you say?" he asked removing his hand from my shoulder and walking back towards the training dummy.

Before I could answer I saw a small glimmer of light in a bush nearby. I tilted my head a bit-confused and distracted. What was that? I crept over to the bush ignoring Kel for the time being. As I stepped up to it, I didn't notice anything different and there was nothing in it or on the ground that was relatively shiny. I pursed my lips as I drug my hand over the leaves trying to recall exactly where it had been. My thoughts were interrupted though.

"Sari? What in the name of Sin'dorei are you doing?" he grumbled impatiently.

I turned back towards him, my cheeks turning a light shade of scarlet. "I...I thought I saw something." I said and quickly walked back to my starting position.

"What did you see? A ghoul?" he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes at him before positioning my hands once again. I cleared my mind and focused solely on the frostfire bolt- every aspect of it and I began to pull energy inside me. I waved my hands delicately on the side of my head before throwing my arms out in front of me- producing what I hoped would be a frostfire bolt.

"Another frostbolt." he sighed and gazed at me absentmindedly. "Maybe we should continue tomorrow."

I watched him turn around and walk back towards Silvermoon City and when he was out of sight I fell to the ground and my eyes began filling with tears. I put my head inside my hands and sobbed quietly. I felt so awful. I felt...like a failure. I've let him down before but never with something so important. I know he wanted me to follow in his foot steps. I know he wanted me to become a famous mage but I...I don't have it in me! I cried harder as I thought about this- the tears pouring down my face now. Then, I felt my ears give a small twitch and shoot up. I could feel a presence. I was not alone. I dropped my hands from my face quickly- turning to look behind me and was face to face with with what had caught my eye earlier. A sharp, intricately decorated dagger stared back at me-glinting in the sunlight.


	2. Chapter 2

I breathed out slowly, my breath came out broken and ragged. My eyes wandered past the glimmering blade to the black armor and into the bright green eyes of a fellow Blood Elf. I tried to read his face but he wore no expression. His eyes only danced a bit as he looked from me to Silvermoon where Kelrath had headed. I wanted to say something...to ask who he was but my voice was stuck. I was still a bit frightened even though I was safe. I think I am anyway.

"Why do you stay here?" he asked finally; a hard and concerned expression on his face.

"What do you mean?" I replied, "I LIVE here..."

He gave a small laugh and sat himself down, "I understand that. But, why do you stay?"

I completely turned around so that I was facing him. I studied him for a moment; watching his hair wave in the light breeze. His locks were a chestnut brown and was thrown up into a messy ponytail, his bangs hanging down and framing his face perfectly.

"Well?" he asked; eying me. He placed his hands on his knees to make himself more comfortable.

"Ummm...," I shook my head a bit; I felt my cheeks burning with embarrassment. If he noticed, he pretended not to and I was thankful for that. "I..I have to." I said finally. I looked down at my hands and started fidgeting with my skirts; my eyebrows furrowed and ears down as I thought to myself.

'Why did I stay here? I didn't have to...yet...'

"You want to impress him...make him happy don't you?" he inquired.

I nodded a little as I thought about it. "I do," I looked up at him and continued. "He raised me since I was young. I feel...like..." I paused a moment unsure of exactly how I felt.

"Like you owe it to him?"

I felt my ears twitch and stand up. "Yea..." I stared at him in amazement, "How..do you know this?" I laughed.

He grinned, "I've been in a similar boat. I can relate."

I was hoping he'd go into more detail but he didn't and I wasn't sure if I was in any position to ask him to reveal such things to someone he just met.

"You can't do this though," he continued; his face suddenly more serious and concerned then before. "It's your life. You need to live it for you, not for someone else."

I considered what he said. It was true but it made me question whether he understood my situation exactly. "He's...very strict though. I...He has my life planned out for the most part."

"I know the type," he said. "Very controlling." he nodded and his eyes moved to the side as he watched a bug climbing a blade of grass. "Well...Can I ask you something?" he asked finally.

"Umm, sure. Of course." I said; I clasped my hands together and gave him my full attention.

"Are you happy here?"

I thought a moment. I was a bit taken aback by the question. I don't believe I had ever even asked myself that. Anytime I thought about here I immediately thought about Kelrath and making him happy. That's as far as it ever got. I tended not to dwell on much else. "I don't really know." I answered honestly. "I've...always wanted to travel, you know? So, I suppose being stuck here...doesn't really make me happy."

"Really? You want to travel?" he asked, returning his attention back to her in new found interest.

"Yea." I paused, "I've always wanted to...ever since I was younger." I gazed up at the sky as I remembered asking Kelrath what waited beyond Silvermoon. He would always tell me 'danger'. I guess in an attempt to frighten me like most parents do when their children ask about anything like that.

"Come with me, please?" he requested.

"Huh?" I squeaked. My ears shot up farther and cheeks burned again at his question.

"Come with me." he smiled. He used his hand to push himself off of the ground; stood up, wiped himself off, and then held out his hand.

"Where...?" I questioned. I just looked at his fingers, unsure of what to do.

"I want to show you something."

I figured that was safe enough and reached for his hand. His fingers clasped around mine and I felt my face turn redder as I held onto his hand and lifted myself off of the ground. As soon as I got to my feet he let go and began to walk towards the woods. I followed behind him; my heart racing with both excitement and nervousness. As we walked, I gazed at him. His hair swung gently; falling about to where his elbow was. I also noticed another blade hanging from his waist- a longer, broader sword. His pants were rather loose on him, and they were tucked into his boots that looked to be made of some kind of animal fur. I also saw what looked like the handle of another blade tucked into his boot and it made me shiver a bit. Knives, swords, and guns all made me nervous. I was sure that's why I wasn't totally against being a mage. Just because they used spells instead of weapons. I broke out of my thoughts as a small shack came into view. It sat in between a small gathering of trees and I heard a river bubbling behind it.

"What is..?" I began to ask.

"My house." he interrupted. He turned around and faced me. 'Well...more of a storage place since I don't stay here often."

And with that he lead the way up to the wooden door and disappeared inside. I followed him and looked around the small quarters; trying to let my eyes adjust to the darkness.

"One moment. I'll light a lantern." he said.

I heard him move away from me and I stood in place blinking several times and looking around to see if it was working. I waited a moment and suddenly a sea of light flooded my vision and I looked over and saw him hanging the lantern onto a large spike plunged inside his wall. He kept a hand on it to make sure it didn't fall or sway and then walked over towards me.

"Can I get your name by the way?" he asked; inches from me.

I looked up at him and blushed, "Yasari..." I said sheepishly, "And you?"

"Kato." he said with a smile. He grabbed my hand and lifted it to his lips; kissing it softly. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

If I thought my face was red before,it was nothing compared to how it was right now. I felt the heat rising in my face. He dropped my hand slowly before wandering over to a shelf and digging through a box. I stayed where I was and waved my hands in front of me; hoping the small breezes would cool me down.

"Found it!" he called out from across the room.

I quickly put my hands back down to my sides and smiled as he walked over to a couch against the wall, ahead of me. He motioned for me to come over as he sat down and placed a small box on his lap. I walked over and sat down next to him; making sure to leave a good foot or so of space between us. As soon as I got comfortable, he handed the box out to me. I looked at him confused but placed my hands on the sides of it and he let go. I set the box onto my own lap and just looked at it. It was a ragged, brown box with a small golden clasp in front.

"Go ahead. Open it." he encouraged.

I looked up at him again and saw that his eyes were full of excitement and he was smiling. I smiled too before dropping my gaze back to the box and picking at the clasp. It opened easily and I lifted the top to reveal a stack of photos. I grasped them and took them out of the container. I sat there for a good fifteen minutes, studying and smiling at the pictures. He explained that they were photos he had taken on some of his travels. My eyes widen as I saw everything from vast open desert to crowded, green jungle. It was...amazing seeing something besides the light hues of Silvermoon City and Eversong Woods.

"I...This is so amazing." I said, astonished. I still had one picture of a place he called 'Winterspring' on my lap. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Everything was a crisp white due to new fallen snow. "I think this is my favorite." I said eying the picture again.

"You like snow?" he asked as he too gazed at the photograph.

"Yes. A lot. I've never seen it though. I've heard travelers talk about it in the city." I said.

He gave me a small smile. "Keep it."

"Huh?" I asked, throwing him a confused look.

"The picture."

"Oh...no!" I shrieked, "I couldn't! It's yours. Your memory." I said.

"I've been there. I'll always have the memory. You're the one who hasn't. You deserve to keep it."

I looked back down at the picture and smiled. "You're sure?"

"Positive." he grinned.

"Thank you." I whispered softly; blushing. I set it aside and gathered up the other photos into a neat stack before placing them back inside the box, fixing the clasp and handing it back to him.

"No problem" he replied. He took the box and set it on the floor beside his feet. Afterwards he leaned back onto the couch and turned to look at me. I was sitting forward and turned my head to watch him too.

"You should come with me." he said finally; his eyes glued to mine.

"Where to now?" I asked, smiling.

"Winterspring."

My eyes widened, "Winterspring...? No...I couldn't. I can't." I said; my smile disappearing.

"Yasari, you can!" he leaned forward and placed a hand onto mine. "You know you want to. You want to travel. You are a bird and this place is your cage." he whispered.

"I...but...Kelrath..." I said unsure.

"He won't have to know." he grinned. "You can sneak out."

"I really don't know." I said uneasily, "Listen, I have to go. He's probably wondering where I am now."

Kato's face fell but he nodded. "I understand. When...if you change your mind. I'll be here." he smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

I slowly opened the door to my house; hoping beyond all hope that Kelrath had gone to bed early. He normally didn't but was more prone to hit the hay after an especially bad mage lesson, or so I had noticed. I stepped in slowly and closed the door behind me; pushing slowly until I heard the familiar 'click' and proceeded to go upstairs. Before I could even make it to the second step I saw the light from a lantern behind me. My heart began racing but I could only stand still; gazing at my silhouette upon the steps. I was waiting for him to say the first word and after several awkward minutes he finally did.

"Sari, where have you been? Do you know what time it is?" he asked.

I could hear a bit of anger in his voice. He wasn't an angry man, by any means. But when something really upset him; you definitely knew it. I breathed a small sigh and hung my head a bit. I felt like one of my frostbolts had backfired and I was just..frozen right there on top of those steps.

"Yasari, turn around when I'm talking to you." he said with a stern voice.

I closed my eyes and mustered every bit of strength and courage I had before doing a half turn; opening my eyes I saw that he wore no hint of anger or sadness on his face. It was the most blank expression I had ever seen from him.

"Sit."

I turned around all the way and sat down quickly on the second step; my feet were on the floor and I bounced them anxiously.

"Now. Where were you?" he asked.

"I...I was just talking to someone." I said. It wasn't a lie. I WAS talking to someone. I knew he'd freak out if he found out I had gone to someone else's home. All my life he drilled in my head that strangers were bad. So to tell him that I had just blatantly ignored all of his teachings over the years was not something I wanted to fess up to. Though, even talking to a stranger was probably bad in his book...I hadn't thought about that.

"Who?" he questioned; raising an eyebrow. I saw the worry flash across his face for a brief moment before returning to that stone gaze he had had for a good five minutes now.

"Garridel, in Falconwing Square. I wanted to see if she could give me some advice." I said quickly.

At this I saw his face turn a shade of red. I was a bit taken back by it but I didn't say anything; just held my breath and waited to see what he said.

"Oh, you did, did you?" he asked. "I find that hard to believe when she was in Silvermoon City all day talking to Zaedana and I."

And there it was. I bit my tongue as I quickly tried to think of something else. My mind was a blank slate at the moment though. It hadn't occurred to me to make a back up plan. I just stared at the floor as I felt his piercing eyes bore into me.

"You want to try telling me the truth now?" he barked; his hands shaking.

I watched the lantern sway a little in his hand; moving back and forth like a pendulum. I swallowed and clasped my hands together; fidgeting slightly while my legs were bouncing faster than ever. I glanced up at him but staring into his eyes was much too hard and painful so I instead stared at a picture on the wall behind him. "I...met someone today. And we were talking." I said nervously.

"Who?"

"Kato." I answered quickly.

"Kato? Who is that? What race? Is he from here?" he demanded; shooting the questions off fast.

"He's a Blood Elf too. A rogue..and..."

"A thief." Kelrath said with disgust. He clenched his jaw and his face bore a look of utmost distaste like he had smelled something sour.

"No, he's not like that!" I said defensively. "He's a traveler."

"A thief. That's all the boy is. See him no more."

"But Kelrath!" I cried.

"No. End of discussion. We are mages, we do not meddle with dogs." he spat.

"He's a Blood Elf though." I said.

"It doesn't matter. I have tolerance for most any other way of life, but a rogue's life is abominable."

And with that he turned on his heel and disappeared into the darkness. I watched as the light went out and he sounded like he was getting into bed. I stayed on the steps for a good hour or so, unsure of what to do now. A part of me wanted to go with Kato. But if Kelrath was against him that much, I'd never be able to aside from a miracle happening. I stood up and dragged myself to my room to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>I sat on the edge of the river that flowed into Stillwhisper Pond. My bare feet were buried in the dirt on the shallow part of the water just against the bank and I fidgeted with the seam on my green robes; running my finger along it and folding it different ways. I stared across the bubbling water to the other side; lost in thought.<p>

"Yasari?"

I jumped a bit and shook my head; pulling myself out of my thoughts and gently returning back to reality. Turning around, I saw Kato standing up behind me; a confused look on his face.

"Hi, Kato." I said cheerfully.

"Hey," he smiled. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Not at all," I said shaking my hand and patting the grass next to me.

He walked over and plopped down beside me; pulling his legs up so that his knees were bent and he rested his arms on them. "Do you always come out here?" he asked curiously.

"Not really. I mean, I used to," I said. "I stopped whenever Kelrath started training me because I just didn't have time to."

He nodded thoughtfully. "I hope I didn't get you in trouble yesterday, by the way. It had just occurred to me that it was pretty late whenever you left." he said; bringing his hand up to his head and scratching his neck nervously.

I sighed a bit remembering last night...remembering Kelrath's words. "It's fine. I didn't really get in trouble. He just...didn't really approve of it." I said flatly.

"Yea, I figured as much," he said; glancing down at the grass.

"Can I ask you something?"

His eyes shot up at me and he gave me a small smile. "Of course."

"Do you have family around here?" I asked tentatively. "If I'm being too forward, please just ignore it!" I cried; my cheeks turning red and my ears drooping. Some people didn't take too kindly to being asked about their family or private matters so I was unsure if I was crossing boundaries. Most people around here kept to themselves. Less drama, less gossip and people preferred it that way.

He laughed heartily. "It's fine, really."

I breathed out in relief nodded for him to continue.

"I do have family around here but..we...erm," he furrowed his brows and clenched his jaw a bit. "We aren't that close." he finished.

"Did something happen between you all?" I asked concerned.

"It's my fault, really. I decided to become a rogue against my parents' wishes. They're paladins themselves. My choice led to lots of arguing. I was stubborn about it though. It was something I wanted to do and I wasn't going to let them convince me otherwise." he explained.

"What do they have against rogues?" I asked sadly. I thought back to Kelrath and the anger he showed when he found out Kato was a rogue.

"Well," he began. "It just generally puts people off I suppose." he said thoughtfully. "They associate rogues with being sneaky, thieves...people who are up to no good and can't be trusted."

"That's not true for everyone though!" I cried.

He nodded at me. "Yea, it's a stereotype. A lot of people seem to believe it. Though, I must say, from my experience Blood Elves tend to be the worst with rogues. Trolls, Orcs and the Forsaken have more admiration for them. They see the art behind it and don't just criminalize it."

"Have you thought about going about another way of life?" I asked. I stretched my legs out so that my calves were also inside the cool water.

Kato smirked a bit as he watched me. "Not really. When my parents couldn't convince me to become a paladin, they suggested I train to become a hunter or a warrior. But it's simply not the same. A warrior is a warrior and a rogue is a rogue."

We both remained silent for a moment taking in what was said and letting our minds run rampant thinking about it. I felt him sneaking glances at me and would catch him sometimes from out the corner of my eye. This would only make me blush and produce a laugh from him.

"You must be really shy," he said smiling.

"A little bit." I agreed.

"It's cute."

My eyes widened and I looked over at him quickly. My face was burning and I started shaking my head in protest. "No! Not at all." I cried; embarrassed by his remark.

"Say what you want. It's still cute, " he laughed.

I quickly covered my face with my hands and shook my head again.


End file.
